<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Ludus to Pragma by DepressedTeacupInc, TwilightMaster15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784843">From Ludus to Pragma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTeacupInc/pseuds/DepressedTeacupInc'>DepressedTeacupInc</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15'>TwilightMaster15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Beyond is Hermes sorry I don’t make the rules, Character Death, Gods, Inspired by Hadestown, Kings &amp; Queens, L somehow took over the underworld. We never find how., M/M, Oh this is going to be interesting, Tragedy/Comedy, the gays are at it you guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTeacupInc/pseuds/DepressedTeacupInc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chase for the mass killer known as Kira becomes intertwined with the tale of young dreamers Mello and Matt, and that of King L and his consort, Light—on a journey to the Underworld and back.</p><p>After Matt is killed during Mello's quest to discover and apprehend Kira, Mello must brave the Underworld with Beyond Birthday's limited guidance and win over the King to bring Matt back. </p><p>At the same time, Near and the task force face a very challenging situation. How do you capture or learn anything regarding Kira if the mortal world is lacking in one Light Yagami?</p><p>Theatre kids, this is for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Ludus to Pragma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the road to hell, there was a railroad track… a decade ago. Nowadays, due to the new king, there was rather a highway to hell—the King didn’t specify if the reference to the ACDC song was intentional or not. However, it wasn’t really leading to Hell. It was actually leading to MU, or as most people know it as, the Underworld. Yes, you heard that right, a Highway to the Underworld, even though it doesn't have as nice of a ring as “Highway to Hell,” but I digress. This story isn’t about a highway.</p><p>It’s about love.</p><p>And we start with a drop-dead gorgeous young man, waiting by said road. He had two suitcases, filled to the brim with memorabilia from his family, sunshine, and <em> a lot </em> of flowers. He was parting with a group of mostly middle-aged men, his coworkers and friends for many years, all of which were crying or huffing about how unfair his unfortunate situation was. The young man was merely smiling good-naturedly, and telling the men—particularly the crying one—how this will only be for 6 months, and how he’ll be alright, and so will they without him during that time.</p><p>Now, you might be wondering, what sequence of events resulted in a beautiful young man being sent to the Underworld for 6 months. Furthermore, why does he have so many flowers in his suitcase? And what does this have to do with love?!</p><p>Well. He was about to visit his husband.</p><p>“Light, this is so unfair! You shouldn’t be sent away to the realm of death for 6 months each year! You should be young and free and do reckless stuff and fall in love with whoever you want!” The crying man, Matsuda, exclaimed dramatically.</p><p>“Matsu, I’ll be fine! Besides, I <em> am </em> visiting my husband, so I guess that fulfills the love requirement!” Light said, fidgeting with the anemone flower crown in his head. Aizawa, a particularly grumpy fellow, huffed,</p><p>“A husband which, need I remind you, kidnapped you to be his wife, and is the literal <em> King of the Underworld </em>! Matsuda is right to think it’s unfair!” Aizawa started going off while Matsuda continued coddling Light through tears, the entire group of men looking very worried—save for Mogi, who never really showed any emotions, but even he looked concerned for the beautiful and intelligent youth’s fate.</p><p>All the men continued talking amongst themselves until all were stopped by the eldest shout, “Enough! This isn’t an ideal situation for anyone, yet we are going to work with what we have, and I trust my son to handle himself well!” Soichiro Yagami, Light’s father, was clearly worried for his son, but much less loud about it as this was not the first time he had needed to part with Light because of this. He turned towards his son, placing his hands on Light’s shoulders, eyes puffy and red—he always promises himself to not cry, yet he always eventually does. “I trust that you will be alright, son. Your husband… always had unusual methods of getting what he wants, yet he knows, for the sake of everyone and everything he holds dear, that he will provide and care for you. Now, do you have everything you need with you?”</p><p>Light nodded, before presenting his suitcase to his father, “Yes! With all of the flowers and sunshine, you can call it a suitcase full of summertime, really!” He added, laughing gently. Soichiro smiles tiredly, caressing his son’s cheek before looking at the expensive black limousine which drove up to where they were standing and sighing.</p><p>“I will see you next spring, I suppose?” Light nodded, before giving his father a tight hug, which his father gladly returned. Light broke the hug to look at everyone and tell them a final goodbye. As he walked towards the limousine, he heard the distant farewells and stay wells, all of which he politely acknowledged before stepping into the limousine and closing the door shut, as the driver began to drive along the highway.</p><p>Light sighed and slumped, before resting his head against his hand, which was propped up against the window. “A road to hell it is?” His driver said with a cheshire grin. </p><p>“Road to hell it is…” Light replied before drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoO</p><p> </p><p>A world of uneven ground, of treeless hills and mist-filled valleys of various grasses, and even heather, of high tors, capped with broken granite.</p><p>And around the land were recently-built or repaired structures, giving the Shinigami's Realm in the Underworld a much more modern look than it had in many centuries.</p><p>Light gazed quietly around at the town, both his suitcases in hand as he walked with all the elegance he could muster across the city closest to the mountainside castle, which had not been built from scratch, instead repaired and remodeled. It was still easy to tell what was new and what wasn't if you knew anything about architecture.</p><p>Light looked up at his home for the autumn and winter. It stood there as if conjured from the storybook of a child. Every grey stone was even and square as if those who built it were set on perfection—as if they really loved what they made. Even in the underworld, there was a lack of threatening presence coming from the building itself, but the castle's primary resident was another story.</p><p>His footsteps echoed down the otherwise eerily silent hall, and he already knew where to go and where his husband would be, and he looked down at the floor as he made it to the foot of the throne his husband sat upon.</p><p>"I missed you," L Lawliet, King of the Underworld, said. Light sighed, laughing, before running up to his husband’s embrace, kissing him passionately.</p><p>“I missed you too, <em> so much, </em> my love! The overworld can be torture sometimes.” Light said before kissing his husband again, pulling on his expensive robes. </p><p>L laughed softly through the kiss, before parting with a mischievous smirk, “I suppose my Lady of the Underground finds himself tired from dealing with all of the pesky mortals?” </p><p>“I find myself more prone to dealing with a particularly annoying King, you see.” Light teased, nuzzling L’s cheek sweetly, anemones in his hair changing into red roses with beautiful thorns, his gaze turning blood red as well.</p><p>L swooned, kissing Light passionately, both out of breath at this point. “Ajal missed you very much you know,” he pointed out. “He doesn’t like me nearly as much as he likes you! Poor Nguruvilu, grieves alongside me any time you leave~”</p><p>Light giggled, before hugging L and sighing to himself “I’m sure we can <em> all </em> deal with being apart for 6 months; yes, it’s torture, but it’s a sacrifice we all have to make.” </p><p>L embraced him sweetly, hoping that if he held onto him for long enough, his Queen won’t have to leave. Light sighed, taking L’s cheek in his hand and kissing him passionately, leaving him breathless, “Come now, let’s not dwell on sad things. I’m here now! I’m all yours, love~” Light offered, an offer which L gladly took up.</p><p>While the two lovers find themselves passionately… “embracing” one another, one might be extremely confused as to what the hell is going on.</p><p>Didn’t L supposedly kidnap Light to be his husband? Why is Light all the sudden condescending and flirty, and with red eyes? And what in the world is a Nguruvilu?! </p><p>Well, for that we will have to go back 5 years. To see where it all started, and what will eventually become a story of a disgruntled yet passionate blonde mafia leader, going to MU to rescue his redhead sort-of-not-really-he’s-in-denial lover. </p><p>A tale about how one human single handedly took over the afterlife and the Realm of Shinigami through unexplained means, a tale of a very bored young man turned Queen, and eventually runs the underworld alongside aforementioned human.</p><p>A tale of someone who wasn’t afraid to try.</p><p>Now let us all pray this won’t go south too quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teacup: Yeah, so this is a Hadestown AU! Very self-indulgent, I know, but this is going to be so fun to write!!! Also, I know these are two tragedies merged into one, but a negative times a negative is a positive, and I will make sure Twilight and I deliver a happy ending! Wish us luck!!!✨✨✨</p><p>Twilight: There MIGHT be a happy ending, but that doesn't mean I'll let characters get away without being tortured.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>